<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blindfolder by FernShaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090306">Blindfolder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw'>FernShaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Yo they actually talk that shit out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rye is desperately trying to kill chili, and doesn't understand why she keeps coming back to her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chili Pepper Cookie/Rye Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blindfolder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote that at 3 am when I was basically almost passing out so it's probably super funny to read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Chili kept running away, her legs hurting more with each step she took. Every single bang she heard behind her made her shake a little more. </p><p>Rye really was the worst. Why did she keep following her ?! Why was she so obsessed with the idea of fighting her when all that Chili wanted was peace ! Yes ... She did a mistake. But that wasn't much ! And the two of them made such a great team ! Why must things be so complicated ...</p><p>Chili jumped behind a large rock and sat down to take back her breath. She was exhausted and scared. The could still hear Rye shouting from afar.</p><p>"WHERE ARE YOU HIDING, COWARD ?!"</p><p>"I'M DEFINITELY NOT TELLING YOU !"</p><p>Chili bit her lip nervously and tried her best to gather her thoughts. </p><p>"I don't get it Rye ! Why don't you stop this for once, and let us talk !"</p><p>No answer. Only bullets shot around the place, probably out of frustration on Rye's side. </p><p>"I know... I didn't do the best thing to you. I'm an idiot. But I know how you feel and you know exactly how I feel. It's stupid to just ignore all of that !"</p><p>The bullets finally stopped. Yet ... Still no answer. </p><p>"Rye. I know you're listening. Stop being so childish and answer me. Stop trying to make me hate you and try to acknowledge that I have feelings for your stupid ass just once ! I'm not asking you to stop hating me. Just ... Stop giving me reasons to think you're a bad person. Please ..."</p><p>The silence was pretty heavy and way too long for Chili's taste. She was terrified, she knew that any movement on her side might trigger Rye and let her shoot on sight. She didn't know if she could trust her, despite how desperate she was to see that stupid face smiling again. </p><p>Just an answer, a few words, anything ...</p><p>...</p><p>“It's safer to be feared than loved.”</p><p>Chili stayed voiceless and kept hiding behind that rock, feeling her heart beating so much that she feared it might explode. She was scared of what that meant. </p><p>"If you fear me, you won't try to love me back. I don't want you to have positive feelings about me. It's foolish. You're only bringing yourself to your death."</p><p>"Oh trust me if I could just magically stop loving you I would've done so a lot earlier. If I could just stop loving someone that wants to kill me just by asking for it, it would really be great. But that's not the case and I still want to think that there's good in you, despite how scared I am."</p><p>"Seriously, I don't understand ! I'm always trying to kill you ! I'm never letting you rest and I want to make you hate me ! What the hell is wrong with you ?!"</p><p>"I don't know ... I think I might just be stupid."</p><p>Chili started sobbing. She had no idea why was this sudden wave of feelings overwhelming her, but she couldn't control herself anymore. </p><p>"I like you, Rye. It makes me act in a way that I shouldn't. I like spending time with you, just because it reminds me of how happy we were before you understood who I am. I'm hoping so bad that we can go back to this even though I know full well that it's never going to happen. I'm just ... Foolish. I can't hate you. You're scaring me, but I'll always come back to you. I want you in my life ... And I don't care if it means that I'm putting myself in danger. I love you Rye ... More than anything else I've ever known. And I want to understand why you hate me so much."</p><p>Chili was hugging her knees as she tried to comfort herself in a way or another. Rye could very well approach her and kill her in this instant. She was so weak ... </p><p>Still, time passed and nothing happened. After a little while she opened back her eyes to see that her dear rival was sitting right next to her, staring at her with a look that seemed ... Genuinely concerned. </p><p>"I can't deal with my feelings for you when I'm supposed to hate you. It's too complicated. It's even too hard for me to understand. I'm desperately trying to prove to myself that I can hurt you but ... Who am I fooling ? I always miss my target on purpose. I just thought it might be easier if you at least stopped loving me back ..."</p><p>"I don't get why you think you're supposed to hate me. You're not supposed to do anything Rye. You're free to do whatever you want."</p><p>"You still stole my wheat !"</p><p>"And you stole my heart and broke it by trying to kill me just a few minutes after but you don't hear me complaining !"</p><p>"Tch... It's not the same."</p><p>"I don't care. It still hurts. And it hurts even more when you're obviously in need of a hug yet trying to lie to me by saying that you absolutely hate me."</p><p>"Fuck ... You're right."</p><p>"Of course I am, idiot. You need to start listening to your feelings for once."</p><p>"Oh yeah ? They're telling me you're being an ass and that I should punch you in the guts right now."</p><p>"I don't think you can punch me if I do that first."</p><p>Chili grabbed her rival's cheeks and landed a kiss on her lips. It didn't last very long, just enough for it to be obviously making her what more. Chili backed down with a grin and a feeling of victory. </p><p>"Oh you ... You won't win this fight"</p><p>"Then battle me"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>